dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda vs Vegeta
Zelda vs Vegeta is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 10! Legend of Zelda vs Dragon Ball! It's time for a royal battle! The Prince of all Saiyans throws down with the Princess of Hyrule. Who will be left with their crown and pride? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight There stood a castle, a castle that imprisoned a very valuable person to the people of Hyrule. Their princess, Zelda, had once more found herself the hostage of the evil Ganondorf. But above the castle, a battle that had nothing to do with the people of Hyrule was taking place. Two saiyans clashed with the murderous Frieza. In the height of the battle, Vegeta was thrown down to the castle below. He shattered the building as he landed in a room alongside the imprisoned Zelda. The opening allowed Zelda to free herself just as Frieza loomed overhead. "Found yourself a friend, Vegeta?" Frieza sneered. He then charged up a Death Ball. "At least you don't need to die alone!" he let loose with the attack, and Zelda leapt up to deflect with her magic. The attack bounced back at Frieza, who dodged. The second saiyan involved in the match, Goku, immediately flew over to engage Frieza again. Zelda was almost ready to engage Goku as well but as she directed Din's Fire towards him, Vegeta interfered. "No you don't!" Vegeta declared, throwing waves of ki before Zelda. "Vegeta, wait! I think this all just a mis-" Goku's reasoning was then interrupted by the returning Frieza. The tyrant looked down on Zelda. "That was lucky for you. Once I kill Goku, I'll be sure to come back for you, your highness." "Why not fight me right now, Frieza?" Vegeta responded, about to fly back up. Frieza smirked, swatting Vegeta with his tail. "I was talking to the princess. She's ''proven more of a challenge than either of you two today." Frieza then clashed with Goku, heading away from the red faced Vegeta. Zelda looked to climb through the rubble, but Vegeta flew after her, kicking her in the back of the head. "You dare upstage a saiyan?" he growled, preparing an attack. Zelda picked herself up, immediately calling on her magic. '''Here we go! ' The saiyan prince charged at Zelda, clattering into her summon. It was, of course, her Phantom Slash which began targeting Vegeta. "Cute of you to send a tin man at me." he sneered, grabbing its sword. Vegeta then let an energy wave shatter the summon on the spot. "But it looks like he's missing skill as well as a heart." Vegeta then turned his focus on the princess, who had by now began to use her teleporting attack to zip around Vegeta. The first attack connected, but Vegeta anticipated the location of Zelda's next landing. He threw down a wave of ki, toppling the Hyrulian royal into a slab of debris. Zelda tried to quickly throw herself back at Vegeta, attempting Din's Fire, but the saiyan was simply too fast. He kneed her in the face, and then punched her straight up, and into the air. He gripped Zelda by the throat, several miles in the air. "It's a long way down, princess." he smirked. Zelda summoned some magic around her, prying at Vegeta's grip. "You wish to fall? So be it. My arms would get tired any way." Vegeta remarked, allowing Zelda to drop towards the ground. Quickly, Zelda directed multiple blasts of Din's Fire back up at Vegeta, who had thrown his head back, laughing at the doomed princess. The explosions snapped him out of his premature celebration and forced him to take Zelda seriously. "You're so dead!" Vegeta cried, rushing down Zelda, leading fist first. Perfect: for Zelda at least. She was able to dodged the blow and then stomp down with both legs on Vegeta's back, spiking him. The arrogant prince bundled into the ground below, and the damage was made worse when Zelda teleported on him. She then levitated briefly over Vegeta, pouring down flames on him before hurling him into the air with her magic. Zelda looked to create another explosion beneath Vegeta, but the Z fighter planted an elbow down on her forehead. He then teleported behind Zelda. "Galick Gun!" he pointed down at her... "Fire!" Of course, announcing the move allowed Zelda a chance to get out of the way, which she decided to capitalise on with a quick teleport to Vegeta's side. She then allowed her Phantom Slash to reenter the battle, chopping Vegeta into a wall. While Vegeta fought the summon, Zelda bombarded him with Din's Fire. The saiyan grew more and more frustrated as he was swatted from one side to another. Deciding enough was enough, Vegeta flew above, and dropped a downpour of ki on both Zelda and the summoned phantom. Quickly, Zelda tried to teleport up to Vegeta's position, but she was caught with an elbow, before being kicked to the floor. The princess picked herself up slowly, as Vegeta began to prepare an attack. "I normally wouldn't go all out." Vegeta admitted. He then continued to prepare Final Flash. "But it seems you just brought that out in me!" he shouted, rising into the air. Zelda had no time to lose. She immediately summoned her bow, firing of a Light Arrow just as Vegeta was about to attack. The saiyan prince cried out in excruciating agony as his chest was obliterated by the arrow. His bloodied corpse then dropped to the floor, devoid of the overwhelming power he once possessed. Zelda couldn't look back. With Link nowhere to be seen, she decided she was going to return herself to her people. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Zelda!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Royal Battle Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights